


No le des tantas vueltas

by OlivierCash



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: A veces no hay que darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Inaho/Slaine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un poquito tarde, pero feliz año nuevo :)  
> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, fue creada por Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, se habría llevado la impresión de su vida. Puesto que para una persona ajena a su relación, el encontrarse a Inaho y Slaine en esa postura tan comprometedora resultaría una autentica sorpresa. O puede que no para todos, Inaho no era tan estúpido como para pasar por alto los murmullos de los guardias que más cerca se encontraban del cuarto de Slaine. Antes, no tenían permitido estar a solas, mas, conforme fue pasando el tiempo e Inaho no cesó sus visitas, los guardias acabaron confiando lo suficiente en él como para dejarlos a solas en el cuarto del rubio. Por supuesto, pusieron alguna que otra pega que resultó silenciada inmediatamente por Inaho a través de un análisis, que casi podría ser confundido por una tesis doctoral, de porqué Slaine resultaba inofensivo.

Luego las cosas se liaron y su relación acabó evolucionando a otra que ninguno de los dos podría haber sospechado. Pero siempre de puertas para adentro, Inaho se preocupó porque nadie se enterada de eso, le dolió un poco tener que ocultárselo a su hermana, pero no quería tener problemas por mantener una relación amorosa con alguien como Slaine Troyard. Incluso tuvo que conseguir que las cámaras de vigilancia que poblaban la estancia, fueran desconectadas cuando él estuviera dentro. Eso le costó un poco, pero lo logró, como todo lo que se proponía. Incluso si los guardias sospechaban algo, no tenían ni una prueba feraz para demostrarlo.

Y así era, como había acabado en esa incomoda cama con Slaine. Quien se encontraba sentado sobre ella, con su espalda apoyada sobre la fría pared, con las piernas extendidas y leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre flores y plantas. Slaine adoraba ese tipo de libros.

Mientras, Inaho se encontraba tumbado sobre esa misma cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo del rubio y con sus brazos extendidos, manipulando su tablet. En la que se podían observar cientos de datos, gráficos y demás cosas que él tanto disfrutaba.

—¿Estas incomodo?— preguntó de pronto Slaine, con cierto tono de broma.

—No— respondió Inaho con su habitual tono—. La verdad es que me encuentro muy cómodo, incluso más cómodo de lo que debería estar si tenemos en cuenta lo malo que es el colchón.

Slaine suspiró, ya se encontraba acostumbrado a las manías de Inaho. Con las que sencillamente, había aprendido a convivir.

—¿Qué estas investigando ahora?— preguntó, apartando la mirada de su libro—. ¿La forma de preparar los huevos revueltos perfectos?

—No precisamente— contestó Inaho—. Estaba estudiando la manera en la que mantenemos relaciones sexuales en busca de volverlas aun más placenteras si cabe— lo inquietante de eso, fue que lo dijo con su calma eterna.

El rubio sintió un pequeño escalofrío y levantó un poco el libro para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que invadió su rostro. Inaho por su parte, continuó analizando los datos de los que disponía sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. En esas, Slaine dejó su libro sobre la mesa, para luego arrebatar la tablet de las manos de Inaho y sin pararse a mirarla, la depositó sobre su propio libro. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue encorvarse un poco para que su cara y la de Inaho quedaran más cerca, lo suficiente como para que fueran capaces de notar la respiración del otro.

— Simplemente no le des tantas vueltas y déjate llevar.

A Inaho le pareció un gran consejo, especialmente después de llevarlo a la practica.


End file.
